Shao
Ever wonder why Japan remained isolated from the world so long? Shao is the answer. In the year 775 AD japan was about to make a cultural change. Nobles all around began declaring war upon one and another's regions. Chaos roamed the land and from the Chaos a warrior by the name of Shao emerged. His goal was a new world ruled by himself and worshiped as a divine god. Written by Freeman23. Early Life Shao was born to poor farmers under the Noble Shinwu. At just five years old Shao was caught by the Noble Shinwu for not bowing low enough. Drawing his sword he swung his sword to cut off Shao's head. The noble's sword however, upon impact shattered, killing off his parents from the shrapel. Shinwu stunned by the might of this child and his lack of remorse for the death of his parents took him under his own roof to make him a samuri. By the year of 800AD Shao was a trained samuri off to fight for his Daimyo in a battle that would make him a national legend. True Birth After the Battle of Nagasaki, Shao journeyed to a Temple near the summit of Mount Fuji. In the temple he discovered that his father had been a god and his mother had been a half demon. Upon this revalation Shao went insane. During the 2nd battle of Nagasaki Shao turned on his army his lord and their adversaries. over 12,000 died that day by the hand of Shao. The inhabitants of the town though looked upon him as a divine god and worshiped him. He taught them to fight he gave them "blessed" curses which rendered them immune to weapons, skilled at certain weapons beyond natural human limits and even made them able to reamin youthful. in return they were cursed to follow his every whim and they formed the Cult of Shao or simply known as The Shaodun. over the next 300 years battles were fought and temples were built even Shao's Wrath Clock was created to completely destroy the world and bring what was left together to create a smaller self created world for Shao to permanetly secure ownership to the world forever. However, Shao's might was compromised when the Gods of Shinto united and create the creature Striva who devoured the Immortal Shao. He swore to make his return and in 1603 he did. Immortal Truth Shao was Immortal but only with in the vincity of earth, whether it be the sky or deep below, on the oceans or in the mountains and the valleys below. Shao was Immortal, inhumanly strong, and virtually required neither sleep, air water, or even food to survive. Beyond earth he is mortal but still doesn't need air, water, or food. He can be trapped in ice or rock and be unable to free himself. Only the Striva can be a true final destination for him. And the striva is like him but strongest beyond earth. To heal it from its wound it must be taken beyond earth itself. The Brief return For a brief 3 years Shao after being released by his own floundering cult. Fought for Tokugawa and the Shogunate's rise. Shao became the symbol of fear and told Japan before decending into an ice and lava rock coffin that until he returns Japan must remain Isolated from the world at large. After Uprising Takara Sato, shortly after being freed by her soldiers after The Uprising Event went to Mount Usu with a group of soliders from a Cult called Shao's Armada. They claimed for nearly 350 years they slowly and parasiticly used Japans resources along with the Empire of the Rising Sun to build up an army worthy of Shao. Dismissing the myth Takara Sato told them that if they wish to help her all they have to do is let her be in control. However, inside a cavern deep in the moutain Fortress, Takara was given the task of opening Shao's coffin. When she finally concided Shao stepped out of the coffin and made Sato his second in command. When she asked what for he claimed to conquer the world or to make it anew. It was her choice. From here The Dawn of the Apokolipse Begins.